The Big Ant-venture/Gallery/3
Call from the fireflies S3E12 Butterfly flying through Insect City.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg come up the street.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg looking around.png S3E12 AJ gets a call.png S3E12 Firefly parents appear on the communicator.png S3E12 Firefly dad "Blaze! Zeg! AJ!".png S3E12 Firefly mom "Any luck finding our lost egg?".png S3E12 AJ reporting on the progress.png S3E12 Fireflies relieved.png S3E12 Zeg "Poor fireflies".png S3E12 Blaze notices something.png S3E12 Egg heading for hive-shaped building.png S3E12 Egg enters the hive.png S3E12 Zeg "We coming, egg!".png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg enter the hive.png The honey factory S3E12 Blaze and Zeg inside the hive.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg see bees.png S3E12 It's a honey factory.png S3E12 AJ points at something.png S3E12 The egg's over there.png S3E12 Egg pram hits a coil, releases the egg.png S3E12 Egg flies up.png S3E12 Egg lands in a honey slide.png S3E12 Honey carrying the egg away.png S3E12 Blaze "Follow that egg!".png S3E12 Blaze jumps up to the honey.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg land in the honey slide.png S3E12 Blaze sees something bad.png S3E12 Two different directions.png S3E12 Worker bee appears.png S3E12 Worker bee 1 "Sure did!".png S3E12 The track has a loop and a zigzag.png S3E12 Blaze remembering what the track looks like.png S3E12 Blaze approaching the split.png S3E12 Which track should we take.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg take the right path.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg approach the loop.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg in the loop.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg upside down.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg exit the loop.png S3E12 Zeg "Look!".png S3E12 Egg in zigzag.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg enter the zigzag.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg in the zigzag.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg alarmed.png S3E12 Another split.png S3E12 Now which way.png S3E12 Another worker bee appears.png S3E12 The slide has two loops and a bump.png S3E12 Blaze reaches the second split.png S3E12 Which one should we take.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg choose the correct path again.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg arrive at the slide.png S3E12 AJ sees the firefly egg ahead.png S3E12 Egg enters a loop.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg reach the two loops.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg enter the first loop.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg in the first loop.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg leave the first loop.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg enter the second loop.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg in the second loop.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg jump the bump.png S3E12 Blaze spots yet another split.png S3E12 Last split.png S3E12 Third worker bee appears.png S3E12 Worker bee 3 explaining.png S3E12 The slide has a zigzag, a loop, and a bump.png S3E12 Blaze reaching the last split.png S3E12 Now which slide should we take.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg take the right slide for the last time.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg start with the zigzag.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg take the loop next.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg taking the loop.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg exiting the loop.png S3E12 Blaze jumping the bump.png S3E12 Zeg jumping the bump.png Saving and returning the egg S3E12 Zeg "Zeg see egg".png S3E12 Egg up ahead.png S3E12 Egg flies off the slide.png S3E12 Egg lands in a big machine.png S3E12 Honey squeezer machine about to squish egg.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg "A honey squeezer machine?!".png S3E12 Zeg in shock.png S3E12 Blaze "Ant Blaze to the rescue!".png|"Ant Blaze to the Rescue!" S3E12 Blaze speeds toward the honey squeezer machine.png S3E12 Blaze jumps off the slide.png S3E12 Blaze lands in the honey squeezer machine.png S3E12 Blaze tries to stop the machine.png S3E12 AJ "Push, Blaze!".png S3E12 Blaze pushes really hard.png S3E12 Blaze pushing with all his might.png|"Super!...ant!!..." S3E12 Blaze successfully pushes the machine away.png|"STRENGTH!!!" S3E12 Machine raises back into position.png S3E12 Machine resets.png S3E12 Blaze gets the egg.png S3E12 Blaze jumps off the machine.png S3E12 Zeg and bees congratulate Blaze.png S3E12 Zeg sees egg cracking.png S3E12 Zeg "Egg cracking?!".png S3E12 The egg is about to hatch.png S3E12 We have to get back super fast.png S3E12 Ant Blazing Speed.png S3E12 Zeg infused with Blazing Speed.png S3E12 Say Let's Blaze.png S3E12 Blazing Speed activating.png|Let's Blaze! S3E12 Blaze and Zeg zoom out of the honey factory.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg leave the honey factory.png S3E12 Beetle and crossing guard beetle in the shade.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg zoom past the beetles.png S3E12 Beetle cannot believe it.png The egg hatches S3E12 Firefly parents waiting.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg return to the fireflies.png S3E12 Blaze "Just in time, too".png S3E12 Egg hatching.png S3E12 Egg hatches.png S3E12 Baby firefly revealed.png S3E12 Baby firefly says "Mama".png S3E12 Baby firefly says "Dada".png S3E12 Firefly parents coo at their baby.png S3E12 Zeg coos at the baby firefly.png S3E12 Firefly parents embracing their baby.png S3E12 Firefly dad thanking Blaze and Zeg.png S3E12 Baby firefly says Zeg's name.png S3E12 Baby firefly says AJ and Blaze's names.png S3E12 Blaze "He said our names!".png S3E12 Zeg with the baby firefly.png S3E12 Zeg embraces the baby firefly.png S3E12 Final zoom-out on Blaze, Zeg and the fireflies.png Crusher and the insect helmet, part 3 S3E12 Pickle wonders what insect he'll get next.png S3E12 Pickle activates the insect helmet a third time.png|"Insect helmet, insectify!" S3E12 Pickle gets a ladybug.png S3E12 Insect helmet sprouts ladybug wings.png S3E12 Pickle "So beautiful".png S3E12 Pickle beginning to fly like a ladybug.png S3E12 Pickle flying around Crusher.png S3E12 Crusher scoffing at Pickle.png S3E12 Crusher takes the helmet yet again.png S3E12 Crusher activates the insect helmet yet again.png|"Insect helmet, insectify!" S3E12 Roulette spins for the last time.png S3E12 Crusher "I'm gonna get the greatest insect ever".png S3E12 Crusher gets a stink beetle.png S3E12 Pickle "You did get a great insect".png S3E12 Crusher gets excited.png S3E12 Crusher "What is it?".png S3E12 Pickle revealing the insect.png S3E12 Stink beetle on roulette.png S3E12 Crusher "A stink beetle?!".png S3E12 Insect helmet covers Crusher with stink.png S3E12 Crusher flees the scene.png S3E12 Iris out on Crusher.png To return to the The Big Ant-venture episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries